


Love's A Killer

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: She had heard about Hanahaki from older soldiers, but Catra never expected to catch it herself.





	Love's A Killer

      It happened after Adora left. She thought it was just the smoke in the air causing her to cough. She coughed into her hand and then she saw it. Soft petal’s covered in blood. She hid it in her pocket to analysis later.

      She got back to her bunk, and almost forgot about the petals, until she saw the drawing of her and Adora. After promptly destroying it she coughed again. Hacking more of the petals up. They were in varying colors.

      Catra remembered hearing a few of the older soldiers talking about a diesis like this. Hanahaki. It happened to those in one sided love.

      She destroyed the petals. Anyone with half a brain would be able to figure out why she had Hanahaki if they saw it. She couldn’t risk anyone finding out.

      Her feelings just fueled her. She’d prove she was stronger than Adora and win her back. Catra knew that her feelings were one of the reasons she fought with so much passion, if she got rid of them then she wouldn’t be as strong.

      With every battle they got worse. Every encounter. Every time she saw Adora hanging with the princess’s and smiling. Catra had to isolate herself so she could cough up the flowers in peace. She told anyone who bothered it was a hairball.

      Scorpia found out after the mission where Adora got infected. She tried to help, but she was dealing with Hanahaki of her own.

      Catra felt like shit for that. It was her fault Scorpia was suffering from the dieses, all because she couldn’t get over Adora, and she refused to get the flowers removed. Scorpia admitted that the reason she hadn’t gotten them removed was because she held hope Catra would get over Adora.

      Catra outed Scorpia to her superiors, she couldn’t stand to see her friend like that. After the surgery they stayed friends. Catra apologized for taking matters into her own hand, and Scorpia even admitted it was for the best.

      Rumors soon made their way to the Horde. Apparently, She-ra had gotten sick with Hanahaki. This was their chance to attack. But before they did Catra needed to know who caused her former best friend such pain.

      She snuck into Adora’s room and sat on her bed waiting for her to wake.

      A coughing fit managed to rouse Adora from her sleep.

      “What are you doing here Catra?” The blond practically spat.

      “You have Hanahaki.”

      “Taking me out while I’m weak.”

      “If I being honest? No. I’m just jealous someone caught your eye enough to cause this. I guess I want revenge.”

      “Good luck with that.” Adora rolled over. “The girl is too tough to go down without a fight.” Upon hearing Catra start coughing Adora bolted up. She stared as Catra puked the petals up. “Catra?”  
      “I have it too. I’m going to die and the part of me that can’t let you go wants to save you.” Tears ran down both their faces.

      “We’re idiots.” Adora mumbled. “We’re both idiots. If we had just talked and noticed each other sooner, we wouldn’t be here.”

      “What are you talking about?”

      “Our feelings for each other. We both thought the other hated us and we developed Hanahaki. If we had just talked…”

      “You like me.”

      “I love you; I always have.”

      “Me too. I mean I’ve always loved you since we were like 8.” Both of them suddenly felt like the could breath easier. A weight lifted off their shoulders and out of their lungs. “Now what?”  
      “You could stay? I’ll work something out with the princesses. All I know is I don’t want you to go.” Catra smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

 

      Next thing she knew she was falling out of bed onto the floor. Catra looked around, she was still in her room. She fell into another coughing fit, pulling out more colorful petals.

      If only her dream had been true, she’d be happy with Allura and free of this diesis. Instead she laid back down in bed and tried to control her breathing.

      When the next morning broke news arrived at the Horde. She-ra had died from Hanahaki. Scorpia ran over to find Catra to tell her the good news.

      Instead of a finally healthy breathing girl groggily getting up Scorpia found the brunette dead in bed. Flower petals on the pillow.


End file.
